Sasuke's back
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: After all of this time Sasuke comes back to the village he left to die. Will they accept him as though he never left? Or will the surpise of a life time be waiting for him? Ame is an Oc. One shot!


A blur, sad and angry words, fast footsteps, a gasp and a simple command were the things that were only seen and heard after Sasuke Uchiha came back. After Sakura Haruno's world came back. After a monster walked through the front gates. A black haired ninja had stopped the green eyed medic who had her normally shiny and bright jade eyes filled to the brim with sorrow and tears.

" Sakura, what happened?"

" Ame, he's back. Sasuke's back."

" Damn it, alright go tell Naruto." The killer quietly commanded and went to talk to the son-of-a-bitch who had torn her to pieces on the inside ( though she'd never admit it) before the newest Hokage did. Ame Shino, a rogue killer, ran in the direction where the brokenhearted Sakura had just come from.

" Ame." A deep husky voice said from behind her. She didn't have to turn to see who it was talking to her.

" Yes, Shino?" She asked.

" Why are you so upset?" He asked and took a step closer.

" I'm not." She lied.

" You're lying." He stated in a cold tone. She flinched. " Why was Sakura-chan crying?"

" She found something that she never expected to see again."

" What was it?"

" Nothing worth talking about." She said with a venomous tone, it was Shino's turn to flinch. " Now, if you don't mind." She said and started running again. She knew that the bug master was following her but, she didn't care. A drop of water fell onto Shino's face as he followed the better trained operative, even though the midnight blue sky was clear.

" Ame?" A normally smooth voice asked with a mixture of fear and surprise staining it.

" What?"

" Where's Sakura?"

" Don't even pretend that you care about her." The pain in her voice took him as a shock. " Why are you back?"

" Don't pretend that you didn't miss me."

" I don't have to pretend." She said looking at the ground beneath her bare feet. " Why did you come back to the all of the people you left in the dust?" She asked her voice slowly raising. " Why? What made you think that you could just waltz back here like nothing changed?" She was yelling now, tears steaming down her face. " What did you expect to find here that you didn't have when you left? You left because we weren't good enough. What do you think has changed? Did you get bored and wanted to rub it in out faces, yet again, that you're better than us?" She looked up at him with pure hatred and resentment in her eyes. " Naruto, is the same. Sakura is the same. Every one is the exact same! Sasuke, why are you here?" She looked him dead in the eyes. _God, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under by now._ He thought to himself.

" Ame you have to understand. I had-"

" Don't you dare give me that ' I didn't have a choice' bullshit. Sasuke, when you left you broke almost everyone's hearts. Yes, they looked for you, yes, they were crushed. But, that's over. We got over you being gone! You are no longer the center of attention." She said using air quotes.

" What were you doing when they were looking for me, Ame? Sitting there doing nothing?" The Uchiha killer was almost yelling.

" You know what, I was. I was living my life and not wasting it on some one who never even wanted to be here since day one." She replied in a calm voice. " So, yes Sasuke. I wasn't looking for you."

" Why? Don't you care what happens to me? Are you really that cold?"

" No. No, I don't care what happens to you anymore. And yes, I really am just that cold, you should know this by now." She ran her fingers through her ebony hair once. " Sasuke, this isn't where you belong. No one has the guts to say it but, they hate you." Charcoal eyes widened. _Oh, so now he cares. _Ame thought bitterly. " Sasuke, you left us in the dust to kill an innocent man. Yes, they looked for you for a long time. Yes, they hoped you'd come back. But, that was so long ago. And now, well now, they resent you more than you could possibly imagine." She took a step forward. " You know, they used to worship the ground you walk on. They used to love you like a family." She said her hand gesturing to all of ninja on the roofs listening in on the conversation. " When you left to go with Orochimaru yes, they were upset. Yes, they missed you but, like I said, that was years ago." Another step. " Sasuke, trust me when I tell you ,and I think I speak for every one here, when I say we don't want you back."


End file.
